Due to the ever-increasing popularity and accessibility of the Internet as a medium of communication between people around the world, the number of business transactions (or “e-commerce”) conducted using the Internet is also exponentially increasing. The majority of e-commerce transactions occur when a buyer determines a need for a product, identifies a seller that provides that product, and accesses the seller's web site to arrange a purchase of the product. If the buyer does not have a preferred seller or if the buyer is purchasing the product for the first time, then the buyer will often perform a search for a number of sellers that offer the product and then access numerous seller web sites to determine which seller offers certain desired product features at the best price. The multiple one-to-one (one buyer to one seller) searches that this process requires are inefficient because of the large amount of searching involved in finding a product and because once a particular product is found, the various offerings of that product by different sellers may not be easily compared.